His Own Private Island
by Luke Skywaxer
Summary: I recently saw the movie Jumper and got this idea for Gilligan. I appreciate your comments.


_This is just a fan fiction on Gilligan's Island with some crossover ideas from the movie, Jumper. Someday I may own the rights to the series, but for now it is just a hobby... _

_To avoid confusion: Please see the Changes-Log at the bottom for any changes I've made. Please know that I value your criticisms and pointers, as usual. Thanks!_

**His Own Private Island**

"My boy," said Mr. Howell to Gilligan, "Give me a dollar and a day at the markets and I'll own the world tomorrow." He laid back in his bamboo lounge, sipping at the tall drink in his left hand, pinky finger extended. He had been trying to teach Gilligan about the finer points of finance. If he could somehow pass on some of his worldly wisdom about how to make a profit to this young man, maybe he would feel less like a castaway. He didn't know why he had this idea, but he just did.

Gilligan, listened as carefully as he could, asking the most intelligent questions he could muster and taking notes. Ever since he had discovered his innate ability to teleport at will he had been traveling every night from the island to different parts of the world, stealing money, and then using the ill-gotten wealth to enjoy fine cuisine and entertainment. Ha ha, the best the world had to offer, and no one else from the island had any idea. That was important, too, because he might need an alibi if ever accused of the crimes he had committed. However, lately he had begun to realize he could no longer ignore his own conscience. He knew he had to make a change, and try to pay back all that debt, even if it took a while. So…he had decided to learn all he could from the people around here.

That had taken a little more focus than he was used to. It was sad to him, that he didn't seem to have the intelligence to even know what he was missing most of the time. But now he was discovering an inner drive to learn and to excel. And it was helping! He had chanced to run across a book at a library in New York: The Art and Science of Mind Control and Suggestion. Wow, what a horizon broadener that book had been for him! And he had discovered that he also had a knack for making people want to give him things and to help him. Mr Howell was the current victim. The old man probably didn't even know why he wanted to teach Gilligan. Ha ha ha.

Ginger Grant, the movie star that had been shipwrecked with them all, walked up just then. She had been in a funk lately, going around always talking about some movie she'd been in or seen. Everyone knew she was sick to death of the never-ending island life, and was probably as mentally ill as the rest of them.

She asked to join the two of them. Gilligan got up and let her have his lounge chair. She laid down and listened for a while to Mr. Howell's lecture. After a while she interrupted and asked if they could please turn on the radio so she could listen to some good music.

"Actually, Ginger, Mr. Howell would like you to kiss him on the cheek first," said Gilligan mysteriously.

The two of them stared in stunned silence at the boy in the orange shirt. Finally Ginger got a glazed look in her eye and got up and went over to Mr. Howell. He saw her slinking his way and promptly spilled his drink all over himself.

"My dear young woman!" Mr Howell cried in alarm. "Lovey! Lovey! Help! Help!"

Gilligan chuckled and chuckled. He made sure they weren't looking and then jumped over to the Howell's hut where Mrs. Howell was busy powdering her face. The old woman had become fairly deranged herself. She went through the motions and rituals of the old way of life now like it was the only thing she had left to cling to. Then, she would go through them all again. And again. And then again. Mrs. Howell powdered her nose again and finally noticed Gilligan standing there.

"Oh Gilligan! I didn't see you come in. Is everything all right?"

"Oh no, not really. Ginger is out there trying to make moves on Mr. Howell and you are okay with it. It just makes me feel…Oh, I don't know…just kind of lost and scared, like the world doesn't have a bottom to it."

Mrs. Howell stared in stunned silence at the boy in the white floppy sailor hat. Finally she said, "The world doesn't have a bottom?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders.

Mrs. Howell carefully stood up and walked very carefully out of the hut. "Oh dear," she said, looking at her feet the whole time and steadying herself with arms out to their sides like she was on a tight-rope. "Help! Help!" she screamed upon emerging from the hut.

Gilligan watched her go and then jumped over to the volcano where Skipper was assisting the Professor with an experiment. The boy stood just off in the ferns so that he could overhear their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Professor, I'm worried about him…" the Skipper was saying. "He doesn't sleep in his hammock anymore and hasn't for the last year or so."

The professor nodded. "Well, he's probably just feeling the island melancholy like the rest of us. We've all been getting weird lately, I'm afraid. Why just yesterday, Mary Ann came to me blubbering some nonsense about how the sky was not really blue but kind of a 'lasagna' color. She was already beyond just believing it. She was actually upset about the fact. Imagine! Thinking the sky is lasagna hued! Everyone knows the sky is green."

Skipper cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the sky. It sure seemed brown as usual to him. He shook it away. "Well, I don't get Gilligan, though. I've tried to figure out when he leaves in the night, but I guess I fall asleep. When I look up to check on him, his hammock is empty. Once I pretended to be asleep and I might have fallen asleep again without realizing it, but I heard a dull 'whoosh' and when I looked up, he was gone and his hammock was swaying slightly like he'd just left it."

The skipper stared at the ground for awhile and then he added, "I kind of miss having him fall out of bed on me every so often. It just doesn't feel like our special little island anymore."

Gilligan emerged from the ferns so that Skipper and Professor could see him. "Actually, Skipper," Gilligan said as he approached, "That's because it isn't just 'our' island. No, not really, but this is _Gilligan's Island_."

The two of them stared at him for a while in stunned silence and then Skipper turned again to the professor. "You know, maybe it's just me. Maybe I've just never realized Gilligan's true importance to our group. I am just lucky that he even lets me hang around here on his property."

"Me too," said the professor. He lifted his beaker of acid and made a toast. "I'm humbled and proud at the same time to be a part of Gilligan's Island." He drank a little of the acid and began gagging and choking.

"Cough it up, Professor!" said the Skipper, whapping the other man on the head with his hat. "If you die, I won't have anyone to smack on the head anymore!"

Gilligan jumped over to the beach beyond the lagoon where Mary Ann was sadly gazing out to sea. He walked up to her and sat down beside her under the palm trees.

"The others are all going crazy," he said.

"They don't realize the true color of the sky, that's why."

"Yeah," said Gilligan. He put his head into her lap and let her run fingers through his hair. This was much better than stealing money from banks and living a debauched life in style as a world traveler. Tonight, maybe he'd stick around here for a change. These people needed him here.

Besides, everything always fell apart whenever he left.

* * *

____

_A/N: Well, this was just an idea. Like the movie, JUMPER, which had some good ideas but was done terribly, I probably have failed as well. Currently, I'm starting to read the 1992 novel (I didn't even know it was a book first!) and may do some more GI stuff from it in the future. Okay, thanks for reading._

_Changes- Log: _

_7/13/08 - I corrected Ginger's last name from Rogers to Grant. Can't bel__ieve I forgot that very important fact! Thanks, GI Fan for the reminder. I'm sure there are some other mistakes as well. If you see them, please point them out. Also, I hinted, rather stupidly, at an explanation for Gilligan's motives. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
